Unnnecspected love Choji one shot
by taelee8888
Summary: Valentines day and Choji gets the courage to ask his crush on a date? Will she return his feelings? ChoijXOC


You woke up around 10:00. Unlike a few of your friends, you had nothing big planned. It was Valentines Day and you planned to sit and relax, maybe do some shopping. You heard a knock on the door and walked lazily to the door. On the front step was a box of chocolates and a note.

_ Dear Hanako, _

_Sorry I couldn't get the nerve to ask you face to face before today, but I want to ask you out on a date for Valentines Day. If you would, though I understand if you don't, meet me at the feild by the 3rd training grounds. I will have food for us, so don't eat right before coming please. I will be there at 5:00. I hope to see you there, Happy Valentines Day._

_ Love,_

_ A good friend._

You were confused. No one had been so sweet and kind to you in a romantic way. You didn't recognize the hand writing but you decided to go. You spent the next hour taking a long bath im your personal hotspring. You lived in an old building that you fixed up when your parents died in a house fire 3 years before. You didn't know if you were supposed to look nice, but you thought what the heck, might as well. You looked around your closet after you finished until you found just the right outfit. It took about a half an hour to do that.

You took a break to eat lunch at around 12:30 in your robe, then you started your hair. You curled your long hair and put make up on. You painted your nails, got dressed, and sat for a while watching TV. At 4:15 you left to go to the feild across the village from your house.

There was a breeze in the air that chilled your spine. By the time you got to the feild, you were shaking a little and your teeth chattered. You didn't notice anyone until you felt a weight on your shoulders. You turned quickly to see a red faced Choji . You blushed a little.

"You actually came Hanako." He said a little surprised.

"Of course. The stuff in that note was so sweet and kind, I wanted to see who wrote it." You mumbled, looking away. Choji's face fell.

"Well, I understand if you're disapointed. But let's just eat now." He said sadly.

"But..."

"Please." He pleaded, looking away from you. You silently followed your date to a romantic table set up in the feild, candles and everything. You both ate your stir fry in silence. Then he stood up and pulled some tiger lillies from under the table.

"I know you don't want these from me, but you deserve them." He said, handing you the flowers.

"If its not a bother, I have one more thing planned." He mumbled. You nodded and followed him to a clearing in the market. There was an orchestra sitting, ready to play, and a dancefloor set up. Choji took your hand and walked you to the dancefloor. After a nod to the conductor, the music started. Choji nervously put one hand on your waist and gripped your hand. You layed your free hand on his shoulder and started to move your feet.. You loved dancing, but had never seen Choji dance. Yopu moved in sync with him and he even dipped you and lifted you a few times. As another song came om, you moved both of your hand to Choji's neck and he slinked his arms around your waist.

"Choji, I was never disapointed when I found out my date was you." You whispered.

"Realy?!" He choked out. You smiled and went on your tip toes to kiss his cheek. You pulled back to see his adorable red face.

"Yes really. I really like you Choji. Maybe even love you." You said softly. Choji grinned.

"I love you too." He beamed. Then he lent down and kissed your lips hesitantly. It was your first kiss, his as well, short, yet passionate.

"GO CHOJI!" You heard Naruto yell from behind you. He was there, arms around H  
Hinata. Probably on their date. You blushed hard at his proclaimation. A few others came around too. Naji and Tenten, Shikamaru and TEmari, Ino and Sai, even Lee and Sakura.

"I hope you don't mind. I had to get help to pay the orchestra, so I told everyone to bring their dates and dance." Choji whispered in your ear. You giggled and started dancing with him again. Others dance around you both, but you didn't care. You were with Choji, you danced, kissed, and talked until Choji's parents came to find him at around midnight. Who knew you could dance for that long ;)


End file.
